1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control cooking apparatus with stackable cookers and more particularly pertains to cooking a variety of foods in the apparatus at a set temperature with the apparatus being activated by a signal transmitted through the users telephone to a receiver on the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote control appliances is known in the prior art. More specifically, remote control appliances heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooking are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,229 to Holling, Huenet and Manson discloses a remote control for a domestic appliance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,529, to Ramirez discloses an automatic feeder for dogs and other animals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,662 to Tokizane, Ito, Yamada, Masuda and Kuroda discloses a remote supervisory and controlling machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,786 to Cooper discloses a remotely controllable electric oven. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,799 to Wells and Payne discloses a power control for cooking appliance with multiple heating units.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a remote control cooking apparatus with stackable cookers that allows a user to call home from any location at any time and have a signal transmitted to the receiver on the apparatus to initiate the cooking process.
In this respect, the remote control cooking apparatus with stackable cookers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cooking a variety of foods in the apparatus at a set temperature with the apparatus being activated by a signal transmitted through the users telephone to a receiver on the apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved remote control cooking apparatus with stackable cookers which can be used for cooking a variety of foods in the apparatus at a set temperature with the apparatus being activated by a signal transmitted through the users telephone to a receiver on the apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.